fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hero of Brightwall
Is it too early for Trivia? As I pointed out on the Fable 3 talk, the main screenshot for this hero has a very close resemblence to the character Sharpe, is it too early to put this as trivia? If you don't know what I mean; http://www.seanbeanonline.net/compendium/uniforms.html Batjimi 16:30, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :No, I don't think it's too early for trivia. I agree that's quite a resemblance! --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 20:45, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Speaking? Wow... I wonder how theyre gonna let you do that. I kind of liked be a silent protagonist though.... ya i know what you mean. although i am looking forward to seeing it happen. my concern is how u play. what if the voice is always nice but u are a total bastard or something. :I know what you mean. Hopefully they've recorded each line three times or something, once for neutral, once for good and once for evil, so that it's not always the same. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:47, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'd be surprised if they didn't. I just hope they have a good voice actor.. I heard a rumour it may be Daniel Radcliffe, and that surprised/upset me. But I seriously doubt it'd be somebody that recognizable, as people'd be saying "oh, it's not my hero it's harry potter". - Batjimi 11:06, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : I dont think he will. it was just saying who could they get next in a jokingly matter since they got an allstar cast-- AwesomeGordo 11:37, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thank Goodness for that. :P - Batjimi 12:36, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I do hope that your voice will change with you alignment and size, I mean, imagine a bulky evil demon-king would sound ridiculous if he sounded like someone who helped old ladies across the road. Agow95 09:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I like the fact that he's got a voice now, I never understood why a heroic saviour of Albion would be a mute...CommanderBanana 10:44, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, Its kind of hard to voice characters that can b evil, good, or anything in between. Take fallout 3 and new vegas for example, the game is way to big with too many dialouge options to voice them. And I always kind of liked my silent protagonist, its always been a feature in the fable series. Id definately like to see my hero speak though as long as they can pull it off well like mass effect. Aleksandr the Great 16:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Possible Hero Titles i was wondering what people thought the title of the hero should be. i think it would be cool if he was called "Hero of the Crown". waddaya think people??-- AwesomeGordo 10:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC) How about the "Hero of Albion???" Silent 1 12:28 , September 1, 2010 (UTC) How about Scroatie McBoogerballs (southpark ref. lol)? I think theyre going to get rid of the title system completely since after the first half of the game you become king and you cant really get better than that. I hope that they have a system so that based on how far you get in the game, your title will change (like in the beginning you start off as prince, that rebel, then king or something) No, he meant like how we call the hero from fable "the Hero of Oakvale" and the hero from Fable II "The Hero of Bowerstone," I think the "Hero of Albion" one is a good idea. Agow95 20:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I reckon it should be the Hero of Bowerstone Castle. Because they always get a title for where they start off. Joshschi887766 22:32, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I think thats a bit long for a title, it would be easier if the hero from Fable II was 'The Hero of Bower Lake' because that's what they called him in game, and then the hero of fable III coud be 'The hero of Bowerstone' although it would take years to replace the links. Agow95 21:01, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Also we don't know if The Hero if bowerstone was actually born in Bowerstone, remember the perfect world? he could have been born in some countryside area and moved with his sister to bowerstone to beg after their parents died. Agow95 21:04, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, well then thinking about it Hero of Albion is good. Fits seeing as he will be leading Albion against Aurora, if that is what happens. Plus, we could start changing it now because all we have to know is that the Hero become King/Queen. Joshschi887766 00:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Game Over/Death in combat Does anyone know if Fable 3 is going to have a 'Game Over' in combat like Fable 1 did? I loved Fable 2, but an easily removed scar is hardly what I'd consider a 'Game Over'. I'm really hoping Fable 3 will have challenging moments to it, but the lack of a Game Over in Fable 2 really killed the suspense and made the game horrifically easy for me. Gingeraids 22:51, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed. The Fable II system has returned, only this time it has more "far reaching" consequences. On the physical side your weapon becomes more damaged, gaining notches and such. However, the more important factor; depending on where you are you lose followers. For example, if you're in the middle of Bowerstone at 12 o'clock midday you'd lose a substantially higher amount than if you were knocked out in a cave at 3 in the morning. Followers are essential this time round so I suppose, while keeping the game more accessable, the consequences are heftier. Batjimi 22:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh well. Can't win 'em all, I guess. I still know the game will be fantastic, so I guess that's what matters. Thanks for cleaing this up for me! Gingeraids 23:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes it will!! And no problem. :) Batjimi 23:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC) if you were doing really awful and just died constantly, how bad could your weapon get I wonder, I mean would it just be really dented and scratched or would it end up looking like it's been in a lake for 10 years after being eaten and 'deposited' by shark and be near completly useless? Agow95 15:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Voice There was just an edit made for trivia, not too long ago. I want to know where this info was found? Joshschi887766 06:06, September 1, 2010 (UTC) OMG. thats what i suggested about the new interactive thing where you get to choose the type of thing you say on one of lionheads suggestion sites when they were making it. THEY LISTEN TO THE PEOPLE. THIS WILL BE AN EPIC GAME --AwesomeGordo 07:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I know right, but I want something more formal to confirm this before I get my hopes up. Joshschi887766 07:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) It was confirmed by Lionhead quite a while ago. King Ratcliffe 09:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC) A link please lol? Joshschi887766 09:37, September 1, 2010 (UTC) You can see (subtitles, you cant hear it very well) the, in this case, princess talk here. Might be a bit of a spoiler. (2:30) 11:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC)Melchior No, no, no. I've seen that video lol. What I'm talking about is choosing between different dialogues through the d-pad. I've known for a while about the Hero having a voice. I remember in the demo ages ago thinking, "Holy s***, did he just talk?!" Joshschi887766 11:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) You could have made that alot more clear. Agow95 12:16, September 1, 2010 (UTC) As far as I know, there has been no dev confirmation on choosing dialogue with the d-pad. If it is in the trivia, it shouldn't be. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:21, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ign wrote a blog on the first few hours of gameplay saying you had to choose different dialogue options, ill try and find a quoteMalice419 16:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) here you go "Variously, you're tasked with quelling the castle's jittery staff with a rousing speech, selecting the most appropriate options from a conversation tree"Malice419 16:49, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah lol, I must have forgot reading that a while back. Thanks man. Joshschi887766 21:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) no problem =)Malice419 19:48, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Name In the game you start off being called Prince then after doing some storyline quests you are labelled "Hero of Brightwall" so I think that should be the name of the Hero of Fable III to go along the lines of Hero of Oakvale, Hero of Bowerstone etc etc Alpha Lycos 04:41, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Good point, I was wondering that myself actually. Seeing as that is the main title given to him, maybe we should name the article Hero of Brightwall instead of Hero of Fable III? BillyH666 18:20, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :If we are going along those lines, he will be the Hero of Bowerstone again due to first being seen in Bowerstone and probably being brought up there too. ☆The Solar ☆ 18:28, October 30, 2010 (UTC) : :No we should choose Hero of Brightwall.... K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 21:05, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :In the game the librarian Samuel says Something along the lines of "from now on you'll be called the hero of brightwall."Soldier of the Wasteland 22:31, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : :Not Hero of Brightwall. If we went with that, we could also call it "Hero of Bowerstone", "Hero of Mourningwood", "Hero of Silverpines", "Hero of Albion", or "Hero of Aurora". --Mordin Solus 22:54, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hero of Brightwall is the only one that the ingame people call you besides Prince and King. So it should be used as the name for this page since its used in game. Alpha Lycos 23:37, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :But you can't betray Oakvale or Bowerstone, and you can't let everyone in the towns die. --Mordin Solus 00:24, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :No but you can kill all the people in the towns in the first two. Alpha Lycos 01:28, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Seriously? Wow, I gotta get that game. DefenestrationLet's Talk'' 01:34, November 3, 2010 (UTC)'' :He should be called the hero of Brightwall because that is the only "hero of" anything he gets called, even though you can break your promise to them I don't think that makes a difference, In Fable I got a load of bandits to follow me and led a raid on Oakvale (evil, I know) and I still get to call my character the Hero Of Oakvale, so the same shoght apply to the hero of brightwall. Agow95 20:59, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : :But... The Hero of Oakvale is from Oakvale, and Hero of Bowestone from Bowerstone. This guy just passes by and makes a promise that can be broken. If you are so intent on a better name, why not "Revolutionist" or something...? --Mordin Solus 22:24, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Because he is a HERO! To be honest the majority is going for this. We should have a tally. I am tired of typing Hero of Fable III. Its annoying and it doesn't have the same kick as Hero of Brightwall and Revolutionist is just plain boring if I am a fan of fable who doesn't edit here and who played the whole fable III game, do you think I would type "the revolutionist"? No because I would remember that Samuel said that the Prince would be called the Hero of Brightwall. K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 23:02, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : :In the first two, the Hero is named after their birtplace/hometown, aren't they? But another Hero of Bowerstone will just be confusing, so Brightwall is probably the best. Especially as it's the only place they call you hero of in-game. Thraxen 12:33, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : :What about "The Royal Hero"? it fits being the monarch and the kings sibling Gboy4 14:05, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :No, I would hate to call my character "the royal hero" he isn't even called that because of his promise, they called him that before they even asked him to re-open the acadamy, he was called that because he stopped saker and had the support of the entire town, they were the first to support him. Agow95 20:39, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : :I thought his name was supposed to be the Hero of Albion. I mean, the whole point of the name is to delinate where the hero is born. Calling him the Hero of Brightwall is rather silly since he wasn't BORN in Brightwall. The point of the game is that you are saving all of Albion from total destruction, thus the Hero of Albion.Elamdri 11:49, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : :He does not have to be born in Brightwall to be the Hero of Brightwall. I mean, I doubt that the Hero of Bowerstone was even born in Bowerstone (he spent his early childhood on a farm away from Bowerstone). It's also the only place they call the character the hero of _______. Doomanvil 02:09, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :We can't call the Hero of Fable III the "Hero of Albion" because that applies to all the heroes. The Hero of Oakvale could be called The Hero of Albion because he saved the world from Jack of Blades who would have destroyed Albion. The Hero of Bowerstone rid the world of Lucien, who would have destroyed Albion, thus him being the right to be called The Hero of Albion. I believe the hero should go by Hero of Brightwall since that is apparently what (s)he is called in-game. Defenestration Let's Talk 02:34, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : :I sincerely believe that renaming this Hero to "The Hero of Brightwall" is a very bad idea. This hero has no affiliation with Brightwall aside from (his/her) first few quests taking place there. I have played through the game once already, and I have not even once been addressed as "The Hero of Brightwall". If anything, (s)he should be called "The Hero of the Revolution", or maybe "The Hero of The Crown". Maybe "The Hero King(Queen if female)" (Even though the King title is sometimes used for the Hero of Bowerstone in his elder years as King, the Prince surpassed his position in the title in many ways). Or, even simpler, "The Hero Prince(ss)/The Prince(ss)". But this yearning for naming the Hero after a town, such as the past two heroes, would not work for this particular Hero considering his home was the Castle. At least the last two heroes were named after their home town. This Hero is not from Brightwall. 00:46, November 8, 2010 (UTC)Raito335 :After completing the first quests Samuel says "You shall from this day forth be known as the Hero of Brightwall" Hence the reason for the name change to that. Yes the previous heroes were named after their hometowns but why have two named "Hero of Bowerstone"? Alpha Lycos 00:53, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :I was thinking about this, and having the hero's name having to do with something royal would also apply to the Hero of Bowerstone because (s)he became royal as well. And if we're gonna go along with their birthplace thing, then the Hero of Fable III could be called the "Hero of Bowerstone Castle" because, if my sources are correct, is where the Hero of Fable III was born. Defenestration Let's conclave 01:17, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :To be honest I personally think the Hero of Oakvale should be known as Jackslayer or Jack Slayer etc. And the Hero of Bowerstone should be known as the Hero of Bower Lake and the Hero of Fable III called Hero of Brightwall. They are all known as those in the games. Fable II has a book refering to the Hero of Oakvale as Jack Slayer. The bards call Hero of Bowerstone the Hero of Bower Lake and in Fable III your called Hero of Brightwall Alpha Lycos 01:26, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :I think you're getting confused with what the bards are saying. I've checked this and they say; The Hero '''went to' Bower Lake and gave Thag a belly ache.'' The Hero of Oakvale is called the Hero of Oakvale in-game too, but I'm not sure about the Hero of Bowerstone. I'm not even sure if he's called anything besides Sparrow, his/her chosen name and Hero. Defenestration Let's Chat 01:51, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :The name of the song about the Hero is "Hero of Bower Lake" as told by Roland when first meeting him. At least it says that in mine lol. As for Hero of Oakvale yes there is a book called that but I think it also has wording in it to call him Jack Slayer or some such. Alpha Lycos 01:53, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah, your right there, but I'm not quite sure about that Jack Slayer thing............. Hmmmmmm, let me check. Defenestration Let's Chat 02:17, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Its in one of the history books. I think its in Hero of Oakvale but might be one of the ones about the Sword of Aeons I can't recall lol Alpha Lycos 02:23, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Just checked the book "The Hero of Oakvale" and it said something a long the lines of The Hero slayed Jack of Blades with the legendary sword of Aeons or something like that, I still have no idea where that put's The Hero of Oakvale's name lol Defenestration Let's Chat 02:30, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :I believe Jackslayer or equivalent came from Tales of Albion. Hero of Bowerstone could well have been made up by someone on the wiki; I don't recall them ever being called that in the game. Hero of Bower Lake is what Roland says when he first meets you in Bowerstone Market. On a loading screen in Fable III, they refer to Hero 2 as Hero of the Spire. Because of this, we may actually need to move Hero of Bowerstone to Hero of Bower Lake or Hero of the Spire anyway as well. Somewhere also, both Hero 2 and Hero 3 are called Hero of Albion. There's too many names used, and we really need to decide on all of them. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:02, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm well we could have "Jackslayer", "Hero of Bower Lake" and "Hero of Brightwall" or "Chicken Chaser", "Sparrow" and "Prince/Princess" though the last one would be harder but those last 3 are the starting titles of the Heroes Alpha Lycos 10:06, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :surely changing the names of all three of them would be complicated, we would have to change every page with any of their names on them, can't we keep the hero of oakvale, the hero of bowerstone, and change hero of fable III to brightwall, and hero of bowerstone castle is a too long in my opinion. Agow95 16:34, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Not really. It would take a while. And even longer if we do not cooporate but this community works well together. Its rather simple change the name of the page and all the links etc. We have a lot of articles but its nothing we can't handle. K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 20:14, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : :I think it's safe to say we can change his name now, only like 200 people sad and over 2500 said yes. So can we? Defenestration Let's Chat 02:57, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Growth I notice that the hero changes according to not only what you fight with, but how you fight with it. I know stronger attacks make bigger muscles while faster attacks keep you lean, and that skill makes you taller (don't know the other potential effect) however how do you get your hero to "glow" from use of will instead of aging prematurely? Has anyone figured this out yet? no not yet, though i hope they find away to glow instead of becoming a pensioner, i don't want to prematurely age either but i like using will (go to ageing articule, we were talking about this) and if you to too much it said that you will join the OAP club sooner as you already know. so yes i hope there is a way to get the glow intead of wrinkles. whats strange about this is the age. you see those with archon blood are supposed to be immortal, take theresa for example, over 500 years and she is not old looking at all,though she could be undead. who knows. anyway until the effects of will are cleared up properly just don't use too much will. i'm personally still wondering why the hero has to use gaunlets. 10:39, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Actually Theresa looks a bit older then the original. Look at her chin its thinner and "longer" K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 21:06, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe by "glowing skin" it makes a reference to the tattoos? I noticed with my evil character (I have two save files via different memory devices) I applied tattoos later on - he's got a level 3 Magical Aura. Once I did that, I noticed these tattoos were red and glowing, instead of black. Another interesting thing is, I've been using will sparingly with my good character - mostly when I'm surrounded and need to clear out some baddies. He seems to have developed strange, dark markings around his eyes, and has been wearing tattoos sinse early in the game (I loved the Royal Tattoos.) These markings are NOT part of the tattoo, and if they're not related to my will use or anything, well, I have no idea where they came from. Any ideas if they're will related, or at least where they may have originated? After some testing, I have a theory that the aging process is actually an effect of an EVIL will user - not certain, but my will user, being despicably evil, looked rather aged (although more like sickly/corrupted really) and when I donated money to my treasury, he was close to the grey morality, at which point much of the youth seemed to return to his face. Just a theory for now, might test it some more. i'm fully evil as well and corrupted, but not aged (sickly and weary looking, yes) he has near black eyes (as in black eye balls) i don't use will much.i have no stars in the magic aura (i'm never joining the OAP club!!) so i don't think its evil, they say its the will doing it. maybe lionhead removed it because of complaints, its not the first time they removed something because of fans and test gamers complaints (fable 2 death if you remember) accoring to the booklet you get when you buy the game, it says using will gives you a glow, it doesn't mention aging....i'm still not going to use will much though just in case 18:30, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I don't know if the aging thing is an effect of will or evil - my evil will user has wrinkles around his mouth, nose, and odd marks on his fore-head similar to scars, with the total black eyes. When I donated a lot of money to my treasury,and turned him a lower level of good, not only did youth return to him, but he got these faint, intricate markings around his eyes - not the usual will markings, they were a darker tone of his usual skin color. I'm full evil and have a magic aura of 4 stars, but all my character has is pale skin, dark red around eyes, black eyeballs and he doesn't look aged or anything. Agow95 21:01, November 3, 2010 (UTC) thats good to know but still we need more info about the magic and aging of fable III. i like using magic but i never do so because i don't want to age. but if you what you say is true then maybe i could be right about lionhead removing the aging. who knows eh? which is which is why we need more info. 12:01, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I've used magic in every one of my playthroughs and its never aged my characters. I rely on magic a lot to take down multiple enemies and I've never once been aged. Alpha Lycos 12:05, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ok thats two so far, starting to look good oh and just incase some don't know yet, a year pass as king/queen..i think. but that shouldn't do anything especially since you start out as an 18 year old. so magic just makes you glow, is there a colour on that depending on your morality? 14:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :I heard a rumor that opening chests on the Road to Rule ages you. Is that wrong? --JonTheMon 14:49, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I've got full stars in Will, but I don't seem to look any older than when I started. Maybe it's due to being good and it counteracts the ageing?Thraxen 15:19, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I've opened every chest on the Road to Rule and never aged. I've gone from pure evil to pure good and never aged. I've used magic in every playthrough and never aged. I think aging is not in the game. Alpha Lycos 22:55, November 4, 2010 (UTC) what about corruption? have you been fully corrupt and evil or good yet? 15:11, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't think corruption is in this game, I think that its one back to just good and evil, otherwise there would be more than one morality bar, as for magic, my 2nd game only uses magic and is good, I have another good guy who doesn't use magic, so I should be able to tell the difference between high magic and low. Agow95 22:03, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Instead of corruption it has loved and hated. If your rent and prices for shops are at highest people start hating you. If at low or lowest people start loving you. I've played through all different things like that. Age is not in this game at all. Alpha Lycos 22:57, November 5, 2010 (UTC) good i'm glad aging ain't in it,having a 29 year old who looked 50 pissed me off and yes i always gave the seal to the woman so i don't rapidly age but for some reason after the spire(second time) and killing lucien you age more, i had near white hair, so i'm definitely glad aging isn't in it and assuming that the Hero of bowerstone has got archon blood, then he/she shouldn't even age at all! hello Immortal!. by the way, Corruption is in the game but its not tracked or shown on the stats like morality is, one of my charcters (they are both fully evil) who charges high and highest rent has jet black eyes, while my other character who owns a few houses but has the rent set to normal as white zombie like eyes. 11:29, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Corruption is not in the game. I've played through it many times and never had any changes from charging high rent on either my good characters or evil ones. The only thing it causes is the people to hate you. I earned over 17million from having the rent and prices set at Highest and no changes. Alpha Lycos 11:32, November 6, 2010 (UTC) it said in the book that corruption is in it, hold onj i'll have a look now just to be sure. 11:40, November 6, 2010 (UTC) right here it is "purity and corruption." "morality deals with good and evil, and is a stat you can see. There's another behavior scale you can't see, though, that deals more with questions of consideration and selfishness than virtue. this is the purity and corruption scale. you begin the game at 0, or fully pure. through inconsiderate, selfish actions, this value can increase to become as high as 1000. Like morality and attractiveness, this value affects what the populace thinks of you. Here, it's manifested mostly as gossip--the snippets of dialog you'll hear about yourself as you wander among the people, Most activities that change purity and corruption only adjust this value a slight amount. One activity can this stat in a meaningful way, through real estate management. how you set the prices for rent and goods in your buildings has such a profound and frequent effect on purity and corruption that the decision to deviate from normal prices on properties renders all other purity and corruption considerations moot. Once you own a sizeable empire of businesses in every settlement, simply picking a pricing extreme(either maxed prices, or completely free) changes this rating by triple-digit amounts every five minutes, capping the stat in either direction in less than an hour! Of course, this assumes you high-or-lowball uniformly across all your properties. if you have a balance of overpriced and underpriced properties, the net impact on purity and corruption each cycle may be much less, and harder to predict or discern." 12:02, November 6, 2010 (UTC) If all that is true then please explain why I earned over 17million gold from HIGH rent and had no change to anything? According to your "guide" I should have been fully corrupt within a few minutes but my character looked as normal as they did when I started a new game. Corruption isn't in the game. Even if that book is by Lionhead it could have been written before the final release and thus has errors about features. Again I state that I had no change from earning over 17million gold from highest rent/prices and keeping everything fully repaired. Alpha Lycos 12:26, November 6, 2010 (UTC) maybe it doesn't always have a physical effect, like someone said above, their character aged a bit yet you said yours don't. same with corruption maybe, i just know that one of my character has got black eyes and the other has white eyes and they are both fully evil just one charges high rent and has two spouses. either way corruption is in the game, whether it affects the appearence or not. 12:36, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Corruption is not in the game. It's morality that affects your character. The reason you have black eyes is because your morality is low. Doomanvil 09:49, November 9, 2010 (UTC) corruption is in the game its just not tracked and i have two as in TWO characters who are both fully EVIL as in low morality where it can go no further ( sorry let me repeat that just incase you didn't see it.. again "both fully evil as in low morality") but one has black eyes the other has white eyes, one charges high rent, the other doesn't. . 19:46, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh right, sorry, I didn't see that. I'll have to check it out myself. Maybe it is in the game but it doesn't say... Doomanvil 10:22, November 10, 2010 (UTC) its alright, anyway back to the magic thing, i checked it out myself and so far it hasn't aged me, it made my tattoos glow though and it glowed red, so it might be morality dependent. this was a three star magic aura. 12:07, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I've had glowing tattoos without having any magic aura rating. They glow when your morality hits a set level though not sure what the level is. Red for evil blue for good. Unless you get the Auroran flower dyes to change your tattoo colors. Alpha Lycos 12:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Same here. I have realized that the magic makes you "glow" As I got higher level it seemed as if golden light surrounds my hero. Anyone here have two hero's one good and the other evil? K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 12:24, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed the glow around my dog and hair. Though thats only ever seen on my good character. My evil character's dog looks like its diseased with fur falling out. Alpha Lycos 12:27, November 10, 2010 (UTC) thats strange, my tattoos has never glowed and i'm fully evil, they glow when you flourish if thats what you meant and then yes they are red too if your evil but my tattoos and not the clothes glyphs were glowing red or alteast were simply bright red after using magic a lot, it starting after i reached second star magic aura and no, i didn't dye them, i left my tattoos black. 14:45, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Image Image Don't you think it's time to update the image of The Hero of Brightwall. The image at the frount of the page is from long before the game release, and features an item of clothing not found in the final game. Also, we need an image of the female Hero of Brightwall to go along with her male counterpart. I recogmend those recently uploaded images of the Prince in the Regal Prince outfit, and that one of the princess holding the rifle.﻿